nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Water
The elemental affinity of water. Controlled, it is known as the element of wisdom. At its worst it is known as the element of greed. Characteristics The element of water is a subdued and "calm" affinity. Instead of having many physical abilities, the element of water focuses on the user and heighten the senses to blend in with their surroundings. Popular water abilities are invisibility and clairvoyance. The element focuses on inner concentration. Characters that are the calculating type have the best grasp of these techniques. However, these abilities need a high level of concentration and have either a time limit or need supplementary abilitues. They have the most difficult learning air abilities as a secondary affinity. Anybody who picks up the water affinity as a secondary element must start two levels below their current level. Characters who are usually alone have good control over this element. Characters who also have a love for knowledge tend to lean towards this element. Abilities Key terms: INNATE ''- only those who have the element as their '''primary' ability are able to learn this ability LUX - ''only those who are of the race Luxen are able to perform this ability ''ALT - ''only those who are of the race Alten are able to perform this ability '''All abilities must be used in Sunova permitted areas unless stated otherwise. Failure to follow this rule will disrupt the chip planted inside all Luxen and Alten.' Default Abilities *'Chill Liquid' - you're at a bar trying to impress that lady/guy friend of yours but the drink you ordered came back to you warm. Chill that drink up. Infinite use. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Heat Liquid' - instant ramen just got more instant. Infinite use. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Level D Abilities *'High Concentration 1' - This is a supplemetary ability. The user goes into deep concentration. *'Clairvoyace 1' - extrasensory perception. You need to know "High Concentration 1" or higher in order to use this ability. Know what is happening to the people close to your heart. Does not work on strangers or people who don't like you. *'Invisibility 1' - You need to know "High Concenration 1" or higher in order to learn this ability. Become invisible for a short amount of time (10 minutes). *'Gills Minor' (LUX) - able to breathe underwater up to 6 hours. One use per day. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Gills Minor '(ALT) - able to breathe underwater up to 3 hours. One use per day. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Mind Reading 1' - You need to know "High Concentration 1" or higher in order to learn this ability. Able to read the minds of the people closest to your heart for 5 minutes.. It doesn't work on strangers, your crush, your teacher, or anyone above Level C. Cannot read the minds of Noxen. Use once per day. *'Song' - for some reason, you have a great singing voice now. Level C Abilities *'High Concentration 2' - This is a supplementary ability. The user goes into deep concentration *'Invisibility 2' - You need to know "High Concentration 2" or higher in order to use this ability. Become invisible for up to two hours. This is a restricted ability. One use per day. *'Clear Vision' - You need to know "High Concentration 2" or higher in order to use this ability. Able to look through walls. Three uses per day. *'Gills Major '(LUX) - able to breathe underwater up to 13 hours. One use per 24 hour period. *'Gills Major '(ALT) - able to breathe underwater up to 8 hours. One use per day. *'Zen' - become at ease with your surroundings. *'Mind Reading' 2''' - You need to know "High Concentration 2" or higher in order to learn this ability. Able to read the minds of people you meet for 5 minutes. You must know the person's full name in order to read his/her mind. It doesn't work on anyone Level A or above. Cannot read the minds of Noxen. Use once per day. Restricted ability. *'''Create Water ''(INNATE)'' - Lifestream rushes into your hands. The air particles around your hands is able to form water molecules. Ability is exhaused in 30 minutes. Level B Abilities *'High Concentration 3' - This is a supplementary ability. The user goes into deep concentration *'Play instrument' - suddenly you are able to play an instrument that has more complexity than the triangle! Congratulations! *'Invisibility 3' - You need to know "High Concentration 3" or higher in order to use this ability. Become invisible for up to 12 hours. Great for stakeouts. This is a restricted ability. One use day. *'Torrent '(INNATE) -Must know "Create Water" order to use this ability. Creates a torrent of water... to wash away those annoying people that won't seem to leave you alone! Ability exhauses when "Create Water" is exhausted. *'Claivoyance 2' - You must know "High Concentration 3" in order to use this ability. Able to know what is happening to anybody you meet. You must know their full name in order to use extrasensory perception to see what they are doing. Use on two people per day. Restricted ability. *'Tame small animal ' - You must know the ability "Zen" in order to use this ability. Able to tame one small animal and become friends with it. You must "release" the animal before using this ability again. *'Bubble '(LUX)' '(INNATE) '''- Surround yourself in a small "bubble" that will block other people from invading your mind with the ability of "Mind Reading 2" or lower. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Level A Abilities *'''High Concentration 4 - a supplementary ability. The user goes into deep concentration *'Clairvoyance 3' (INNATE) - You must know "High Concentration 4" in order to use this ability. Has same ability as "Clairvoyance 2", however you are now able to see through walls. You can see through walls a total of five times per day. Restricted ability. *'Freeze' (LUX) - You must know "High Concentration 4" in order to use this ability. Able to freeze any amount of water. It is forbidden to use it against another Sollarian. Ristricted use. Unlimited use. *'High Pressure' - You now have physical strength increase by five fold for a short amount of time (5 minutes). You must know the technique "Zen" if you do not want to become exhausted afterwards. Without "Zen", you are unable to perform any other abilities for the day. One use per day. *'Enhanced Hearing' - If this ability is in use, you are able to hear anything within a mile radius. One use per day. *'Knowledge of Water' - increases strength of all water abilities. *'Copy' - able to copy one ability from someone you know. The ability you copy will only have one use. Cannot copy any metal affinity abilities, or forbidden techniques. You must know "Enhanced Hearing" to use this ability. Restricted ability. *'Ondine' (LUX) - Surround yourself in a layer of water. You are able to use one ability in th dark. One use per day. Restricted ability. *'Fish Eyes (LUX)'' - Able to see underwater. Unlimited use. *'''Purify - able to purify any water to be drinkable. Unlimited use. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Special Master and Forbidden Abilities These are abilities that you cannot outright learn. You can learn these skills by special events. And usually, only the more experienced and adult Luxen or Alten are capable of these. *'Telepathic Projection '(INNATE) - The ability to telepathically make others see specific people in their lives (whether dead or alive) and interact with them under the belief that they are real. *'Chameleon' (LUX) (INNATE) - A forbidden technique. Invisibility at will. No need for supplementary abilities. Category:Element Affinity